FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional diagram of a display device in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the display device includes: an assembly module and a backlight module, the assembly module includes a plastic frame 2 and a frame 1, and the backlight module includes a lamp bar 3, a light guide plate 6, a reflector sheet 7 and an optical film layer 8. The lamp bar 3 includes a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board 4 and several LED lamps 5 fixed onto the flexible printed circuit board 4, wherein the flexible printed circuit board 4 is adhered to a side surface of the plastic frame 1, or adhered to an upper surface of the frame (the case that the flexible printed circuit board 4 is adhered to an upper surface of a back plate is not shown in the figure), so as to fix the lamp bar 3.
In the prior art, the existence of the assembly module plays a crucial effect on fixing the lamp bar in the backlight module. However, due to the existence of the assembly module, a total weight of the display device is relatively large, and meanwhile it is disadvantageous to realizing a narrow bezel of the display device.